


Whispers In The Wind

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: America, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fallen in a wormhole, Gen, M/M, Might have smut in the middle, Nirn, Skyrim - Freeform, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: River has lost all of her memory and wakes up with a burly Nord's cabin. She finds fragments of her memory scattered around Skyrim of how she ended up in the cold land. Hangar has only ever though about himself and the life style his late father had past onto him. He was never one to use magic or steal a single coin Now that he finds out to be the legendary Dragon-born, he has the whole world on his shoulder. Will the two different people join to save the cold land from the world eater as a war is knocking on Hangar's wooden door? Let alone get River back to her home?





	1. Opening the eye of the tiger

Chapter One

 

There were hands lifting my limp body when I had first opened my sealed gray eyes. The beating sun had melted the icicles on my lashes as well as my corena. Clouds pushed from the corner of my eye over the large mountains with promise of heavy rainfall. I let the darkness over take my body again when my brain felt as if were to explode if I processed any thoughts. 

 

When I had reawaken, I felt small sticks push through my thin shirt and into the soft flesh of my back. A single wax candle shined in the iron lantern on the side of  the straw filled bed I was on top of. What little light  the flame caught, I thought to be a cabin in the wood you would see in the horror movies. I was alone and had a slight shake in my body from my damp hair. I was never a girl to fall for a stranger’s lies as well as to fall into a lake beside my house. 

 

My house which was right by the lake. In the country of the United States of America. In the state of…..

 

A shot of pain racked through my body from my brain trying to think so early after a long sleep. As well as the feeling of lacking oxygen burned in my lungs from holding a breath I didn’t know I had. 

 

My eyes snapped to the wooden door in the wall across the single roomed house opening (I had failed to see a door leading to the bathroom). A white skinned male walked through the door frame. More like he filled the door frame. His long red hair was in a tight braid on the back of his head and his medieval type clothes revealed tight muscles. The bear of a man looked as if he had done weight lifting for a living. 

 

All signs send a red flag in my head.

Quickly I jumped up and pulled the animal skin off my body, to jump onto the floor with my bare feet. Too fast for my body to react and saw the man drape all of the chopped logs to catch me. 

 

The scent of pine suffocated me while he set me back on the single bed. The hay stacks held the ginger’s scent as well. 

“You need to be careful,” His voice fit the woodsmen as it was husky as a wolf’s howl. “Just unfroze you yesterday.”

“W-who are you?” I groaned internally from my voice shaking. “Where am I-”

“Such things are not needed to be known now,” The male threw the skin I had thrown on the floor back on me. “You need more sleep.” 

 

My body begged me to do as told, but I let my stubborn trait push through. “I will do as I please. Answer me.” 

 

He stopped his movements before shaking his head. I could tell he was not a very social person. Another red flag. “You are on the outskirts of Helgen.” 

 

“Helen, Georgia?” The location rang in my mouth for reasons I did not know. 

 

The woodsmen raised a confused bushy eyebrow. “Helgen in Whiterun Hold.” 

 

“That is an odd name.”

“You are not from this land.” I could not place his accent. 

 

I raised my hand, but the words caught in my throat. A thin gold band hugged my wedding finger. I heard the male, I did not know his name still, walk over to the fireplace to throw in the logs he had brought in. Slipping the wedding band off my finger,  I held it in between my index and thumb fingers. I almost asked if he had put it in me, but I knew he is not the kind of husband I would go for.

_ With all my love ~ _

Was carved into the inside the ring. 

 

Letting my body take over, I set the ring on the nightstand and laid down for the darkness to take over again. 

 


	2. Helgen (Not Helen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always ~ Sorry for any typos

Chapter Two

 

    _The trees’ above our heads held the heavy snow that would cave the two of us from the outside world. But I had a feeling in my heart that wanted me to thought in my head to be with dark skinned male, whom’s head rested in my lap. I had wished to asked him how he had felt about me, but once again, my words never seem to leave my mouth. All movement stops as his blue eyes look up at mine instead of the red cardinal dancing on top of the pile of snow._

 

_His dark  hand raised from the ground slowly to cup my cheek. The very moment the feeling was burned into my head of the sudden warmth. The man raised his head to meet my lips as I leaned down to get more warmth._

The snowy park around us seemed to glow as the memory slipped into the soft wind blowing through my hair. “We are almost there,” Hangar said from behind me.

 

My legs were already sore from the countless minutes riding on the dark haired horse. Not only that but I had no room on the saddle because of the ginger’s hairy body covered up ⅔  of the room. At least he had enough heart to throw a deer skin over my shoulders to break the wind from blasting through my thin cloth shirts. I had to borrow a few god-awful clothes from the pale male for the time being.

 

Luckily I was only an inch shorter than him (shockley) so it did not look too baggy on my thin frame. That or my tired mind is playing tricks on me.

 

Hangar had said he was taking me to Helgen to see if I could remember anything since I was floating down hill. Hence the nickname “River Girl” came as I had explained I do not know even my first name.

 

My brown hair started to get damper as the soft snowfall melted inside of it. The redhead behind me did not even flinch as the arctic wind blew from the east. Off of High Rock mountain he had explained in hopes of triggering some kind of memory.

 

    Crossing my arms across my chest, I closed my eyes to shield them from the binding light dancing off the white snow. “You talk as if you do not like Helgen.” I could hear his breath being caught in his lungs as he thought of a good lie to cover the truth.

 

    “It hold a past that Skyrim should even forget,” he sighed. I did not push the issue with him and I am sure he was glad I did not. “Hopefully someone will point you in the right direction.”

 

“And if they do not?”

 

“Then they could point to a person who can.”

 

If there was one thing I learned from Hangar, it was that not everyone seems the way they appear to be. This bear of a man, much rather be chasing wolves in a blizzard than have a conversation with a person. He seems to cower from the thought of helping other although he is not selfish, only that he has no experience in doing so.

 

Hangar helped me off the horse as teenage boy held onto the reigns for us. A frown wrinkle glued onto the redhead’s forehead while I shook off the excess snow that had fell on my shoulders. “Where to now?” I ask.

 

A male, a little older than Hangar, comes up to us with a fake smile. “Hangar,” his voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and I can tell it has the same effect on the redhead as it had me. “What brings you here?”

 

“Skji,” The name sounded like a curse on Hangar’s tongue. “I have come to ask the innkeeper of any rumors lately.”

 

“After all this time - Who is this?” Skji turned his bald head to my shivering form. Even after two days, I have yet to get a lot of strength in my legs again. “I have never thought for you to be a ladies man.”

 

I let Hangar answer as the male seemed to act as if I were deaf. Or that I was not worth his time. “She is a local Huntress,” is all that Hangar had lied. Whether the tanned male believed him or ask any more questions, Hangar left no time for a he begin walk away.

 

I had left Hangar to go wander around the small town in hopes of wondering how I got to the frozen land. From what the large red headed male I had been floating, on my back luckily, downstream a local river when my head hit a log that Hangar uses as a bridge in his hunting trips. Which would explain my pounding headache that never leaves. He vocal about having to drop a large deer he had to drop to carry me to his shack of a home. While I was wondering around aimlessly, I bumped into a small child named Haming. He was a very hupper boy and never left the sight of his mother who had waved from their porch. Sadly I was forced to head into the large hut inn to warm up, not shocked that the other pale villagers were not even shivering in such thin clothing. It seemed to be winter all year in this place?

 

While I sat by the large fire and listened to the bard (?) sing in the corner, Hangar disappeared with some blondie in a room before closing the door. Rolling my eye, I grabbed a bit of free cheese out on the table to nibble on. “Are you with the big guy?” I looked over my shoulder to see who the voice belonged to. He had the same color hair as Hengar, but had a matching goatee to go with it instead of a clean.

 

“Name ‘s Torlof.” He grunted and sat down beside me. “I saw you with my boy.”

 

“He is a lovely child.”

 

“Haming has a long way to become a man.”

 

“He is just a child,” I pushed my brows together as his face darken.

 

“Boys are men in the time of war.”


End file.
